Let Love Down
by LadyRegiBoom
Summary: Song-fic. One shot. She's always there for him but is he?


_**LadyHuddyBoom here! Just a little something I had been thinking of writing for a while now but hadn't put the time to it. **_

_**It's basically Foster been there for Cal and the other way around… It's not really angst angst but it has some of that. **_

_**Well, I don't have any further comments. So enjoy! **_

_**Song is Let Love Down by Lady Gaga :D And I don't own neither the songs nor the characters of Lie To Me, not even own the show. I just posses my imagination :)**_

She'd been there every single time he had needed her, ever since Cal's divorce…

_I can't remember when he looked at me and cried__  
__Said something broke inside of you__  
__Were my best friend__  
__whatever come our way__  
__You know I'm your girl till the end_

The same shirt for the 30th time of the month. Cal had divorced Zoe. Gillian had seen the change. A man's heart had broken. A thing a woman thought would never see, Gillian had seen for thirty long days. She had seen the empty bottles of scotch. She had listened to his drunk mumbles. She had smelled the cologne he overused to cover the smell of his shirt. She had tasted her heart on her lips when she saw him cry alone in his office. She had felt the pain.

Yet, she was picking up the pieces. Gillian had decided she wouldn't allow Cal to drown on any more glasses of alcohol. She went up to his office, the bottle sitting in front of him, on the table as usual. She took the bottle in her hands.

"Nice, Foster. You are joining me today?" She shook her head.

"Care to give it back then?" He reached for the bottle but Foster didn't give it to him.

"You can't continue like this." Cal stood up.

"My wife left me." He said with the slightest hint of pain.

"I know. I know it hurt but you can't continue trying to… forget about it drinking your soul away." He was still sober, she could tell but she knew he had at least drunk 2 glasses of the amber liquid.

"Then what do I do to forget the pain? Can you tell me? Because I believe you are the shrink here. But wait! You are married, you can't relate!" His voice had elevated. He was speaking louder, using sarcasm and pretending that in the state he was, he could still read her.

"You could deal with it." Cal tilted his head to the side, analyzing the words Foster had just spoken, testing the seriousness of them.

"Deal with it?" He stepped closer to Gillian. "Deal with it?" He was now standing mere inches from Gillian and she could feel the alcohol filled breath.

"My bloody wife left me and you want me to deal with it?" He was shouting now. Foster stepped back. Cal only stared at her, registering her emotions through her expression. Gill seemed unbreakable today, she was staring just as when she walked in his office. Then he saw it, care. Gillian Foster care for what she saw in front of her. A silence made its way through them. Gillian only held her gaze with Cal.

"Go home. Take a shower. Change your shirt." And with that she left the office, bottle in hand.

___When I finally go away__  
__I know you'll look for me one day_

She had been there all the times he had slept with Zoe.

Cal was sitting on his desk, going through some random file he had found in his office.

"You should stop it." Gillian's voice interrupted his reading.

"Stop what exactly?" He quickly glanced at her and saw the smallest bit of anger.

"You know what I mean." He did, but he didn't really wanted to talk about the subject.

"I actually don't, love. You're a puzzle." He continued reading, bothering Foster even more.

"Cal." She said in a warning tone, pointing out that if he ignored her he would get in trouble.

"What? What am I doing that I should stop?" He put the file down. Gillian walked towards his desk.

"Emily spoke to me." Cal tilted his head, trying to read her expression. Gillian didn't break eye contact.

"And what did she tell you?"

"She knows about you and Zoe." He shrugged slightly. He wasn't a bit surprised, Zoe and him had been quite obvious.

"Em's always been a smart kid."

"You're deflecting."

"Look, it's nothing, really." He stood up but didn't walk towards her, he just stood there behind his chair, creating a barrier for whatever buttons she might push.

"It is, not only are you harming yourself but Emily, Zoe and Zoe's fiancé." Gillian's face was so serious, too serious for a problem that didn't involve her.

"She told you the whole story, didn't she?" She nodded.

"Alright. I can see why Emily cares about me sleeping with my ex-wife and her mother, but why do you care?" Foster knew he was avoiding the subject by turning the tables, and he had played well. She didn't have the slightest idea why she was here, talking to Cal about what he was doing was wrong. She shouldn't care, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Cal nor Emily to get hurt.

"I…It's not about caring Cal, it's that you shouldn't do this to anyone who's involved." Cal stared into her face, reading her again. She knew how it was to get hurt while being on a relationship, he could tell. Then he remembered that she was going to get divorced, touched a nerve there.

"What happened to the line?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head not understanding the question.

"You know, the line you love so much. The one that we will not bring a subject unless the other one wants to talk about it. I don't remember mentioning I wanted to speak about this." Defensive. Gillian couldn't have expected less from him.

"I brought it up, because Em brought it up and I think that you should consider her emotions here." He raised her voice just about 2 decibels. He stared at her face. He saw it again, she cared. Gillian had to be about the most wonderful woman, not only was she going through the beginning of a divorce but she cared for what happened to Cal.

"Alright" He finally break the silence. He picked up his jacket from his chair and began gathering some stuff from his desk.

"Where are you going?" She said as Cal walked by her. He stopped at the door, turning around to face her.

"Home. Since you are not gonna drop the subject or talk about the other important matter." She needn't more words to understand he had meant the Alec issue.

"Cal, it's for the better." She projected a hint of sadness but nothing more.

"I know." And with that Cal disappeared from the room

___When you let love down__  
__Oh, you let love down__  
__I don't have to remind you__  
__But you know that I'm around__  
__When you let love down__  
__Oh you let me down__  
__Get a little love down_

She had been there through Zoe, Poppy, Clara and all the other one night stands. She had been there, and she'll continue to be there, next to him, when he needs her, always.

_I can't remember when__  
__You put your hands on mine__  
__But couldn't play in time when we__  
__Were not together__  
__Just sing a little song__  
__Blueberry kisses forever__  
__When I finally go away__  
__I know you'll look for me one day__  
__Oh, yeah, it's so sad_

It was over. The only relationship she'd been in since her divorce was over. She couldn't understand thought the facts were clear. She sucked at love, she always fell in love with the bad boys and she had always played the part of the good girl.

She was in her living room, sitting in her couch with a warm cup of chocolate milk in her side and a box of tissues in the coffee table. She had calmed down a bit and now she was merely sobbing. She had really gotten to like Dave. Then she heard a thud in her front door, who could it be at this time? She didn't stand up and took another sip from the warm liquid in her cup. Knock again, another sip.

The knocking grew louder until she got irritated by the noise. She stumped down to the door, opened it fiercely.

"What do you want?" She didn't shout neither did she sound mad but she had spat the words. Then she realized she had spat the words to Cal, who was holding a paper bag in his left hand.

"Hey, love. I brought some ice-cream, thought it will make you feel better." She gave him a small smile. He let him inside.

He made his way to her kitchen, Foster following, and got two spoons out. Then, he took out from the paper bag a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy. He openeed the lid and gave her a spoon.

"Chocolate Therapy?" Gillian said reading.

"Good flavor." Cal said sticking his spoon in the ice cream and then sticking it in his mouth.

"You shouldn't have come. I'm fine." She hadn't touched the ice cream and hadn't sit down, like Cal already had done. Cal took another scoop of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

"Your puffy eyes say otherwise." He pointed to her face with his spoon. She sighed and sat down next to him. She took a scoop of the ice cream.

"I don't know how to feel, it was so sudden." Cal stared at her.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Gillian shrugged.

"I know it wasn't."

"Burnsy was the fool and not you. Stop feeling guilty." She glared at him.

"Don't do that." She warned him.

"What?" He shoved another spoon of ice cream, as she did so too.

"Read me. Not in the mood."

"Alright." He stood up, she though he was leaving but instead he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her really tight. She didn't hug back.

"Cal, what are you doing?" He continued hugging her.

"Thought you were in the mood for hugging." She smiled and hugged him back.

Yes, she had always been there by his side, fixing his heartaches, because she knew that every time she got down, he would be there too.

_When you let love down__  
__Oh, you let love down__  
__I don't have to remind you__  
__But you know that I'm around_

_**Review? You know you want tooooo! :DD**_


End file.
